


Twisted Descendants(Descendants AU)

by Frozxn_Ovxr



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Kalim’s adopted, Like Fate/Grand Order, Might add more tags, Minor Character(s), NRC Villain Kids, Songfic, Sort Of, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozxn_Ovxr/pseuds/Frozxn_Ovxr
Summary: Twisted wonderland but in a Descendants AUThe plot would be almost like Descendants, but it will be very different.Auradon kids are RSAVillain kids are NRCWill mostly be based with the Dorm Leaders(+Jamil, Ortho and some of my Oc’s)Enjoy!
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story would start differently, so I hope you like it and endure it at the same time.  
> Be prepared

At the Isle of the Lost

* * *

A young teen who's hair was as bright and yellow as the sun and light sky blue eyes ran, panting, trying to make it in time to the hall of mirrors for she can not be late.

Her name is Eveline Schoenheit, a Second year student in Night Raven College.

She passed everyone in the school, shouting Excuses to the people who she bumped accidentally due to her adrenaline. Her custom made NRC uniform wrinkled a little, she didn't care about that. But knowing full well that her brother would chastise her for allowing her clothing to reach such a state. Along with her dorm leader, Riddle of Heartslabyul, would scold her tardiness to the sudden meeting that was called to specific students she heard about from a student who was calling her at the cafeteria, it was just in time since she was finished chasing Grim, her cat/tanuki partner out in the gardens due to involving himself in an altercation with a Savannaclaw student over disrespecting his territory.

"Morning Roselia! Bye Roselia!" Eveline greeted and waved to the girl in the painting, one of the few people she could have a conversation with who was a girl.

Being one of the few rare girls attending at NRC led to people, in and out of school, to become curious. Envious even. Taking that NRC teaches to only the baddest and wickedest people of the Island of the Lost. For she, and her younger twin sister, Jeanne from Diasmonia; were one of the children of the Evil Queen, Grimhilde. It was odd, seeing that NRC mostly hosted male students like her older brother, Vil Schoenheit, the dorm head of Pomfiore.

To say the least, she became quite popular and received many names since she was a bit different. However, the one that has most stood out for Eveline was "Sweet temptress" due to many beastmen- and a beastwoman, commenting on her having a weird, yet addictive sweet scent when she had either met or passed by them. She has yet to find out why, having asked Leona, Ruggie, and Jack, the main residents of Savanaclaw already. But they all would looked away and ignored her.

Eveline busted the door open, her hand gripping the handle to help herself stay standing, catching her breath while holding Grim on her arms. "I'm here!" She breathed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Why is there a sudden meeting?" Grim was the one who asked before complaining in his usual demeanour. Eveline slowly lifted her head, only to jump back a little. Multiple pairs of eyes bore on them both, and Eveline laughed nervously.

"Look at yourself!" Vil chided, earning a disapproving grunt as stood up and tried to fix her uniform when Grim was off of her arms. "As a girl- and my younger sister, you must always look pristine. We can't have you in this state. It would severely affect this school's image, with mine and Jeanne's as well. You should know that as the eldest daughter of the Evil Queen. Everything you wear, no matter who made it, must be neat."

"Sorry!" The blonde-haired female bowed, losing her balance. "Wahh...!"

Falling, she prepared her arms to catch her fall, however, a strong arm caught her instead, wrapped around her torso and gently pulled her up, back into her two feet.

"Watch it Herbivore."

Her Sky blue eyes widened, recognizing the owner of the voice. Turning her head, she saw green eyes staring at hers, a tint of concern visible in them, or they might just be of tiredness. Unconsciously, her right hand went up past his shoulder and braided hair, landing on the fluffy, and now twitching, ear, caressing it and giving it a small tug. The beastman growled, Eveline sensing the waves from his torso. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Herbivore..." He growled.

"Sorry!" She apologized, bringing her hand to her chest, a very small blush appeared on her cheeks. Under her breath, she whispered, "So warm, soft...and fluffy."

"Ara, ara." Her twin, Jeanne smirked as her pale blue eyes gleamed of mischief. "Leona to the rescue it. I didn't think I'd see you move that fast. I guess whenever something happens with my big sister, you are wide awake." She hummed. Happily seeing her Senpai/rival in a state like this.

"Shut it, runt." The Lion beastman growled.

"Haa, why must I witness this?" A gloomy voice whispered. Gold eyes stared at the beastman and the girl who he got along very well. He sank back in his chair, lifting his baggy jacket to cover his face. 'I'm still not used to this.... However, after this I can talk to Eve about the new game series I created.' He internally commented with much fervor, his sharp teeth showing.

"Idia-kun!" Kalim called, brightly looking at the shivering fiery blue haired, trying to find a way to disappear. "Heh? Why are you shivering? Are you perhaps cold? If you want, I can hug you so you can get warmer!" He smiled, jumping towards Idia, who tried crying out for help. Jeanne just laughed at the action while Ortho(Idia's brother) was also joining Kalim to hug the third year. Jamil just sighed and tried to get Kalim off of the fire-headed man.

"All of you!" Riddle shouted, causing everyone to turn and look down, slightly lowering their heads. The Heartslabyul's prefect saw this, and tried to contain his anger, so he told everyone to sit down in their seats, for they were called by the Headmaster. "We should be seated and ready!"

Eveline nodded, internally sighing at the fact that Riddle completely forget about the state of her uniform. Walking towards the only empty chair near the other students, her eyes now turned to glance at the only person-or fae, in the room who hadn't said anything. Glowing green eyes looked at the tamagotchi device he held, not batting, nor blinking.

"Mal!" She chirped the nickname for him happily, taking her seat next to the 3rd year. "You came!" The dark fairy looked at the teen, and nodded at her kindly with a small smile which looked almost invisible to everyone else in the room.

Malleus Draconia, a Dark and Dragon type of fae.  
One of the strongest magicians in the Lost Isles, and the son of Maleficent. Eveline-or Eve for short, didn't see him as a scary guy, just knowing that her little sister would be in a dorm same as his was just fine enough to say that they would sit together (with Jeanne and 3 other students of Diasmonia), which was shocking seeing that almost everyone(Mostly Outside from Diasmonia) gets fearful around him. Malleus was happy that he has friend that would sometimes invite him to tea.

Crowley walked in the door, smiling at seeing everybody present. His usual raven mask on his pale skin, his golden orbs for eyes locked on the people he wanted to see.

"Ah! Thank you all for immediately coming to his very important, and sudden meeting!" He cheered.

"Is it really important though?" Jeanne whispered to Eveline who couldn't also help but wonder.

"He's being too cheerful." The younger twin whispered

"Too cheerful indeed." Eveline whispered back, also confused.  
Looking in the room, ten(including herself) students and a tanuki were present.

"Out with it already." Leona growled, anger and tiredness visible in his face.

"Please tell us the reason for this sudden meeting." Azul demanded.

"Yeah! The great Grim was busy before Eve grabbed me to be here!" Grim, who was weirdly silent before has said.

"Hah!" Crowel breathed. "You've all been selected to go to a different school...in Auradon!"

Everyone looked at him. Some gawking.

"What?" Idia simply said, staring at the Headmaster as though he just mention something stupid and crazy.

"I'm sorry-the heck/hell!?" Jeanne and Eve said in synce, thinking the same thoughts.

"Pardon, Headmaster. But did you just said that we have been chosen to go, to another school?" Azul said, "In Auradon?" Jamil had said next. "With the children of those Heroes?" Malleus continued with a distasteful tone at the end of his sentence.

The birdman laughed. "Yes, Ashengrotto-san! Viper-kun! Draconia-kun! All of you in this very room!"

"For whatever reason?" Vil questioned, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Schoenheit-san, what an excellent question!" Crowley exclaimed before taking a seat. "But I am not the one to explain!" He took out a small stack of papers from out of nowhere and placed it on the table. When he did that, the doors opened and everyone looked to see many surprise appearances. Talk about perfect timing...

"Grandmother?" Riddle said as he saw an old woman that wore a black and white gown with a crown on her head. "Have you listening to my rules until now, Riddle dear?" The Queen of Hearts said and he nodded making her smile. "Good job."

"Uncle Jafar." Jamil muttered as he saw his mother's brother, "Uncle..." Kalim whispered in surprise as his adoptive Uncle(Jamil's mom adopted Kalim actually) appeared next. "Boys," The Sorcerer said with no disdain or malice for once.

"Father." Idia gasped in surprise as the Lord of the Underworld also appeared, Ortho was happy and waved at his father who waved back too with a sharp teeth grin.

"Mother" Vil said as the Evil Queen was next to arrive, "Mom!" Both Eve and Jeanne said in surprise. "Vil, Eveline, Jeanne. Looking lovely as usual...well you could fix up your hair and socks Eveline, it's a mess" She said and Eveline started to fix herself.

"Mom!?" Azul said in shock as his mother went into the room in human form, "Oh don't be surprised my dear Octo-pie. It's lovely to see you too." The Sea Witch said with a smile making the younger merman embarrassed from the nickname.

"Zenora." Leona said as the lioness beastman came next, "Leona." The lioness who took care of him when he was exiled here as a cub said with a smirk similar to his. (In this story...I'm making Scar already dead here, think of it as the hyena's really ate him)

"Mother," Malleus said and stood up as the Mistress of Evil appeared. "Guess we've both been invited this time around, Son." Maleficent said with a smile.

'What are they all doing here!?' All the students had the same thought in mind.

"As you've all heard from Crowley. That you have been chosen for this from the Crown Prince of Auradon. Aside from Leona, who's being brought back there by the Princess's brother, but for the same reason." Maleficent said, "To give a...chance...on staying there whilst being taught on how to be 'good'." The Evil Queen then explained and emphasized her last word in disgust.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Eveline said with a hand raised. "Yeah! I like it here too!" Grim admits.

"There's bound to be an obnoxious prince who'd refer to himself as charming, ugh." Jeanne said with her tongue sticking out in disgust at the end of her sentence.

"I heard that there's a class just for Smiling at Auradon. A waste of time." Leona grumbled "There would be no Magift games there either."

"Let's not forget that most of the students in this room are dorm leaders. Forgive us, but we have our own responsibilities to handle." Riddle pointed out, kind of agreeing on not to go. All of the dorm leaders nodded in unison, agreeing as well.

"Who's going to take care of Scarabia if both of us are gone?" Kalim questioned since he and Jamil are the Head and Vice dorm leaders of Scarabia.

"I have the Mostro Lounge to be busy with, and the deals I've made as well. So I can't agree to this, it just wouldn't do." Azul said and shook his head.

"And I don't want to move to many places too much." Idia's said like the Introverted Otaku he is. "I agree with Nii-san! There's a chance that they would question us about me! I don't think they know that we have developed our own technology here" Ortho said in his usual robotic voice.

"Yet it's also the perfect plan, my dear students." Crowley putted up making the students confused. "What'dya mean?" Grim asked and Jafar was the one who answered "Like the chance to take what was rightfully ours. Like my snake staff and the Golden Scarab beetle for example."

"Or My Scepter and the wand of Fairy Godmother. With those, we can take our revenge and we would all be free from this island." Maleficent said, "But Mother-" "No buts, all of you will go there and take them. With those and our other items combined, we will all be able to bend both good and evil to our own will" She said, cutting of Malleus. "Mother..." He said and they stared at each other, which made their eyes turned to glow green from what seems like their staring contest, after a few seconds, Malleus blinked and shook his head while placing a hand over his forehead in slight irritation. "Fine...We'll do it."

Leona snarled at Malleus and was about to snap at him, but Zenora stopped cut him off. "Think about it Leona, your so called 'family' could be there. You can take vengeance upon them for casting you here when you were a young cub!" The lioness beastman said then looked at Kalim. "You as well Kalim, your family abandoned you at sea when you too were still a cub. Jafar's sister has told you of this, had she not?" She said and Kalim's cheerful like eyes dulled as he narrowed them, thinking about what he was told about his past about how he got here from Auradon when he was still a baby.

"If that what it takes then..." Leona grumbled.

"Kalim?" Jamil asked as he looked worriedly at his adopted brother, who quickly turned back to normal. "Y-yeah? You don't need to worry Jamil, I'm fine!" Kalim smiled to reassure him. It didn't work, but Jamil nodded at him with a small hum.

After some reassurance from their relatives/guardians, all the students agreed to go to Auradon with small future plans. Throughout the day, all of the students from that room(besides Ortho, Jeanne, Eve, Grim, Kalim and Jamil) were assigning their vice dorm leaders to take care of their dorms while they're gone. Even their parents/guardians agreed to take care of all of the dorms, to Kalim and Jamil's relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will mostly be a songfic

-At Heartslabyul-

"What!? Both of you are leaving!?" Ace and Duece said in unison to Riddle, Eveline, and Grim. After they explained what had happened moments ago at the Mirror Chamber.

"It was my Mom's Orders guys. I'm sorry." Eveline said apologetically after drinking her tea. She along with Grim, Riddle, Ace, Duece, Cater, and Trey were at a private tea party in one of Heartslabyul's secret gardens which was open to only the dorm head or the Queen of Hearts herself and their invited guests.

"It was my Grandmother's orders as well, so that means I'm leaving the dorm to you, Trey." Riddle said. "This is all sudden though" Trey said as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah! The three of you are leaving tomorrow!" Ace said, "Tomorrow after tea time, Ace. We still have many hours left." Eveline said to him since its still the afternoon.

"Wait, who's going to be the Vice dorm leader now since Trey's gonna be the new Head?" Deuce asked and Cater waved a hand to him, "Why me of course!" The guy with a cellphone on his hand said.

"If you didn't both know yet. Cater is the former King of Heartslabyul, before me." Riddle said as he took a bite of his strawberry tart. While Ace, Deuce, and Grim were shocked. "Ffngya!? You're the former Dorm leader!?!" Grim said and Cater laughed while nodding. "That's right!" He said while Ace gasped "So the rumours were true!?" He asked and Cater nodded with pride while Riddle and Eveline rolled their eyes at him. "Now let's commemorate this moment with a picture!" He said and raised his phone.

After Cater's phone snapped the selfie, Deuce asked another question.  
"Wait, now that I think about it. How did Grim got to go with you tomorrow with the others?" Grim realised it too and asked the same question. "Well, that's because our parents-and guardians, think you are my familiar, Grim. Like Lucius and Trein-sensei...well that's my theory since you were sitting on my lap the whole time when they were there." Eveline pointed out as she grabbed a biscuit on one of the plates.

"So what are you going to do the whole day?" Ace asked Eveline, Riddle and Grim. "Well, besides packing your belongings, Senpai." Deuce pointed and Eveline started to hum, "Well...there is one thing I would want to do before leaving this school." She said and motioned the two-plus Cater since he also looked interested- to come clser to her then started whispering to Ace and Deuce making them grin, snicker, and nod when they heard the plan. "I'll record the event!" Cater commented making Eveline nod at him in agreement.

"What are you all going to do?" Riddle asked with a crooked brow knowing that they will cause mischeif, "Nothing harmful...just ideas for tomorrow morning." Eveline smiled. "This can't be good," Trey said making her giggle "Obviously! Though I'm not doing it in Heartlabyul, so you don't need to start scowling Riddle" She grinned and started texting people who would want to join in on the fun.

-Timeskip-  
-Eve's Dream-

_Eveline opened her eyes and saw a that she was laying on grass.  
When turning her head, she saw a beautiful blue clear pond with many flowers closely surrounding it. Eveline got up and stood on her feet while rubbing her blonde hair._

_Walking to the pond, she saw a sparkly Item on the watered surface. Reaching her hand to it, the thing had a smooth surface, getting it off the water revealed: a glittered stone that had the colours green and blue, they weren't mixed together too much making it look beautiful._

_But as she held it for too long, she saw a crack appearing...and BOOM!!!_

-Dream ends-

"BEEP BEEP!!"

'BEEP BEEP!!"

"BEEP BEEP!!"

"BEEP BEEP!!"

"BEEP BEE-

Hitting the alarm clock with a groan from her and Grim. Eveline started getting off of her bed and walked over to the dresser to pull out her red leather jacket and threw it on the bed and then pulled out her black off-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, which had tiny chains dangling for design out of the dresser and then pulled her blue-grey jeans from out of her dresser and reached out of the end of her bed and got her black combat boots.

Eveline ignored Grim's whining and went to the checkered coloured bathroom to place the outfit on, and looked into the mirror that had a different shape than a normal one. She smiled at her reflection, liking what she dyed into some of the strands of her hair last night. After putting a quick make-up on, Eveline walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the black duffel bag that was filled with spray cans, tubes of paint, 🎨, and brushes that she bought yesterday from Mr. S's Mystery Shop. Leaving her other packed bags that she would get sooner today.

"C'mon Grim, we'll be late." Eveline said as she picked up the Tanuki, "What do ya mean? We're just going to spray paint the school walls!" Grim said and was handed a tuna can by Eveline. "Exactly! We don't want to be caught too early!" She said as she walked out of her room with Grim on her arms.

Getting out of the dorm, Eveline spotted Ace, Deuce, and Cater outside.  
"Did anyone wake up Senpai?" She asked Cater who shook his head, "Just a few students going to breakfast. None of them are Riddle or Trey though." He said as they all walk out of the dorm area to the Hall of Mirrors.

As the four-or five of them went to the courtyard, they all met with the ones Eveline contacted.

From Diasmonia, it was her sister and Lillia

From Octavinelle was Floyd

Epel from Pomefiore

Ortho from Ignihyde

Kalim and Jamil from Scarabia

Lastly from Savanaclaw: Ruggie and Sierra.

"As all of you might know, I and some others in this room would be leaving today. So why not make a little Bye-bye gift for everyone?" Eveline said and everyone agreed to that. "So what are we going to do, Seal-chan?" Her classmate, Floyd said.

Few minutes later, everyone was set to do what was called: 'The paint Massacre' though everyone agreed to change the name soon after if it doesn't fit on what will happen.

Cater, and Ortho would record everything with hidden cameras.  
Lilia, Epel, Deuce, Ace, and Grim would distract the teachers if they were close to the areas on were they would paint.  
Sierra, Floyd, Kalim, and Ruggie would prank some of the wandering students to also keep them distracted.  
While Jeanne, Eveline, and Jamil would paint in the colours they liked to some parts of the outside walls of the school.

But before that, Eveline and Lilia decided to make it more fun for everyone.

A spell that concerns music instead of talking.

* * *

Eveline was done spray painting on one of the walls that had the lines 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!' With a dripping heart around the words using white, black and red spray cans and stencils. Jeanne was next to her, finishing the details of two dragons on the shape of a broken heart using Black, Green, and Purple paint with paintbrushes.

When they were done, Eveline started singing,"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad." She sang as we started walking down the halls, "They say I'm evil and that makes me glad~" Jeanne sang along with her and both giggled as they went to the next place.

"A dirty no good down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't ever take me home." Jamil came out of nowhere and walked with them with a smirk as he was also done with a Stencilled painting of a cobra and a lamp using only a dark red spray can.

* * *

"So I've got some mischief in my blood," Sierra sang as she started cat walking on one of the cafeteria tables, disturbing a few students breakfast. "Do you blame me?" Asked Floyd "I never got no love." Sierra shook her head as they walked away from the annoyed students.

"They think I'm careless, a low life hood. I don't feel useless" Kalim also sang along with the Tiger Beastwoman and the Eel, grabbing a Pomfiore student's apple and bit it then threw it in back to him, "BUT MISUNDERSTOOD!" Three of them shouted in sync.

While they did that, Ruggie switched all the meals from a table of students and snickered afterwards.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world" Jeanne and Jamil sang in sync a moment later. "Wicked world~!" Eveline sang next as she finished spray painting a blue broken crown.

* * *

"I'm rotten to the core, core, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core, who can ask for more, I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!" All of the Fourteen students sang together as they created mischief, lots of artworks, videos, and putting teachers and students to confusion while recording all of this.

Like Sierra, and Floyd, who went to the kitchen and got wooden sticks as they banged them on big metal pots and pans.

Jamil too, who was now inside the basketball court. Painting a golden lamp that was emanating Red and Black mist.

* * *

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak, how can you say that? I'm just...unique." Eveline sang with a smirk as she finished spray painting on a window with the help of Epel-who decided he was finished stalling Crewel sensei. The painting was a Scarlet Macaw that was flying away from the window to the wall. Both of them met Grim, Ace, and Deuce, they told them that Crowley was coming and all five of them ran.

After that, Crowley was walking by and was surprised when he saw the mural on the window. He groaned, knowing that It'll be hard to remove.

* * *

Floyd jumped onto a table, "What- me a traitor, haven't got your back?" He took a teapot from the two people sitting between it and asked if they would like a cup of tea, before they could say something, the Eel was gone in a flash instead. "Aren't we not friends? What's up with that?" He laughed as he ran away with the teapot.

He'll put it back in the cafeteria's kitchen later.

* * *

As Jeanne finished painting another thing, she ran into a person wearing a scarf, "So I'm a misfit? So I'm a flirt?" She started to sing, grabbing the guy by his scarf, "Did I break your heart? I made you hurt?" Fake pouting, she let go of his scarf and walked away with a grin, leaving the guy dazed and confused.

Lilia saw this as he was hanging upside down, he laughed at what had happened.

* * *

Ruggie went to a table, then used his unique magic making everyone who sat on the table splat their faces on their trays, angering the people who were still eating, "The past is past... forgive, forget!" A few students started to chase him but Ruggie jumped onto one of the flying brooms Sierra, Kalim and Floyd summoned, flying away to the cafeteria windows, the three teens laughing as they flew away. "But the truth is-"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Everyone said as they ran or flew on their brooms.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world." Now all of the Fourteen students came back to the Courtyard and sang in sync with each other, well Orto flew around and recorded what they did.

"Wicked world!" Eveline and Jeanne sang in sync. All of them-even Grim, began to break into a complicated yet fun dance, along with some other students who wanted to join in, also singing along. Heck, even Jade, Trey, Azul, Jack and all the others joined in to sing and dance.

"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more!? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door!! I'm rotten to the! I'm rotten to the..! Core!" As everyone finished singing, they suddenly became fearful and quiet when Maleficent and Crowley cam into view. A crow flew by, then Land on the Mistress of Evil's shoulder, Diablo. Whoops...

Maleficent and Crowley looked around the courtyard, some of the walls and pillars had paintings with different colour and styles. But one of the walls were eye catching. It was all of the great seven, spray painted individually with many colours, there was a message on the middle of the artwork saying:

LONG LIVE EVIL!¡

A few moments later, Maleficent spoke, "Hmm...A musical Charm. I assume it is your doing, Lilia Vanrouge?" She asked and Lilia walked towards her and confirmed it. "Who else among you did all of this? Show yourselves." The Fae demanded, the others quietly walked besides Lilia, but Grim hid behind Eveline, only for her to snatch him in her arms.

"Children, explain." Maleficent said, they did explain what happened, all feeling a bit scared.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Well done." Maleficent said, which confused everyone like Crowley who was slack-jawed.

"As Hades commented before coming here, about this school needing more...Sparkle? Was it? Now I see it." She said and looked at all of them, "All Fourteen of you have made a passable work." The fae woman then turned to Crowley and whispered something to him.

A minute passed, then Maleficent turned to the students again.  
"Crowley and I have come to an agreement." Maleficent announced and Diablo cawed loudly.  
"School is cancelled for today!" She said and everyone cheered. Maleficent made a small unnoticeable smile, reminiscing the time when she was still a child, many faeries playing with her back then...what once was a happy memory of hers a spouted in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Sad to say, but I'll miss ya Eve."   
Sierra, a 2nd year of Savanaclaw said to her long time friend Eveline, as they both walked down Main Street, passing the statues of the great seven. "It won't be fun if you're not around." The tigress beastman wanted to walk with Eveline for the last time, since she would be going somewhere far away. Luckily, Eveline was alone since Grim was with her sister.

"Don't worry Sierra, I'll come back someday. But If I won't," Eveline said and stopped to look at her in the eyes "I want you to promise me to drag me back from Auradon to here and repeat the story of what we did today. If I don't budge. I want you to slap me with your claws bared. _Not enough to scar me though_ " She stated and Sierra's eyes narrowed. "Ya sure about that? I keep my promises very close y'know..." The tigress grinned, her striped tail swishing about from left to right with her hands on her hips, emerald eyes turning to slits, her orange and black ears dropped like a hunt was about to begin.

But Eveline gave a soft smile and nodded with a hum like she didn't notice the change of atmosphere surrounding them for a few seconds.

Sierra's mood changed quickly, as she grumbled in annoyance. Knowing fully well that her friend would never be afraid of her when she does that. "Hmm? Are you being a grumpy again because I wasn't being afraid of you?" Eveline teased and and Sierra's eyes widened but she scoffed and turned her head around, ignoring what she said. The Schoenheit teen giggled and slightly tip toed(since Sierra was a few inches taller than her) to Sierra's height and went to peck a light kiss on the corner of her lips making the beastwoman blush and stutter.

"W-What'd ya do that for!?" Sierra said and Eveline laughed.   
"My secret weapon! Be honoured that its only used on you!!" Eveline cheered to herself while they continued walking. "T-that's not fair!" Sierra whined.

Eveline's mood turned numb as she made a neutral face, thinking on what had Sierra meant and looked at the same Beastman. "...You want me to kiss you on the lips?" Eveline asked which created a mental bell that rung as everything went silent when Sierra made a pale white face.

"No! Not even close! C'mon, you might keep the others waiting for you!!" The Savanaclaw student said as she ran and dragged Eveline towards NRC's gate entrance.

____________________________________________

"Now don't cause too much havoc while we're all gone you two." Eveline said as she was greeted by Ace and Deuce, who were part of the farewell party. "Just teach those prissy Auradon prep students a lesson if they ever mess with you." Deuce said and Ace kinda agreed making Eveline nod while Grim made a grin, "If they do that. The mighty Grim will burn them up to a crisp!" The Tanuki said and received a scratch behind the ears.

"Nee, Leona-san. If I'm not taking care of you, does that mean Eve-chan will?" Ruggie teased making the lion growl at him, "Like she would bother to even try" Leona muttered.   
"Senpai, just know that we're here for you if everything fails." Jack said "Oh, don't be a pup. Like that would ever happen..." Leona said but would secretly take his words with a small smile which was noticed by Ruggie who began to tease him again.

"We're gonna miss you Azul!" Floyd said as he hugged his octopus friend, "We shall wait for your return." Jade confirmed as he joined the hug. Azul smiled at them and hugged back, and said to take care of themselves and the Monstro lounge.

All of them were like that until it was finally their time to leave.  
The students began boarding the long black vehicle and were surprised to see what was inside.  
There were games, food and many luxurious items. When they all went insides, Eveline sat in between her siblings with Grim on her lap. Vil sat next to Azul and he sat next to Riddle; while Jeanne was next to Leona, on the other side of the car was: Malleus, Idia, Ortho, Kalim, and Jamil at the respective order.

Eveline soon noticed that there was alot of candy so she grabbed a red lollipop and put it into her mouth, and it tasted like strawberries, "Oh, this is salty like nuts but it's sweet too" Jeanne said to her and broke off a piece then passed it to her, "Try it sis." Eveline opened her mouth Jeanne placed the candy in it mouth, after biting on it she slightly gasped. "These are...exactly what you said they were!" Eveline said with widened eyes.

"Hey! I want to try too!" Grim said and Jeanne just shoved it on his face. Grumbling about Jeanne, Grim bit crunched into the sweet and his eyes widened. "Waah! The texture might be hard but the crunchy bits makes it taste sweet like caramel lollipops! There's even a hint of saltiness in it!!" The Tanuki exclaimed.

"Who would play these in a car!?" Idia said as he took an xbox out of a shelf "Funny, I thought it would be you who would do that." Azul said and made a light argument with each other already about games while Ortho joined in from time to time.

Behind Jamil and Riddle, there was a small black window and when Riddle pushed a button, it went down and revealed a man driving. They then realised that the car was about to go off the destroyed bridge to the vast ocean. "It's A Trap!" Jamil shouted and almost everyone began to looked at the windows and began to panic. Jeanne screamed in surprise as Grim latched on to her face while Azul was getting his bag since he has lots of transformation potions(if the effects of turning human worn down on him) and Leona was about to use his unique magic on the car's door until-

"Everyone stop! We're not falling!!" Riddle shouted, and almost everyone seemed to calm down when nothing happened. Kalim got off of Jamil, and Grim got off of Jeanne's face with Eveline's help and everyone looked out the windows to see a golden bridge, "What just happened?" Idia asked as he gazed at the bridge that was building itself up at the front while disappearing at the back a few meters away from the vehicle, "Magic happened, I'm assuming the driver did it without telling us that it would happen." Malleus said and we all looked at the driver.

"Excuse me" Riddle turned to the guy in the front, "Did that button just open up the magic barrier?" He asked pointing to a small device that was near his hand that wasn't on the wheel. "Nope, this one opens the magic barrier," He showed him a gold remote with a red button. "That one opens up my garage, and this button..." He pushed another button and it closed the window divider between him and the students. "Well ain't he a weird guy..." Grim mumbled.

"Should we forget this ever happening?" Kalim asked and everyone agreed to never mention what had happened in the car. What happens there, stays there.

-30 minutes later-

When Eveline was finishing her heart lollipop, she stopped to look out the window as they finally arrived at the ground.

'So this is Auradon' She thought as she looked at the forest greenery, then it was a town they were passing through on its cobble stoned road. People were looking at the car, wondering who it was inside of it; whispering to each other thinking that they might be important people. Heck yeah they are.

Minutes later, the car arrived at a school, everyone looked at the window to see the school that looks like a castle or a big mansion. Eveline saw a sign that read, 'Welcome To RSA!' and after they passed the sign they all saw boys and girls wearing light blue, pink, white, and yellow clothing. There was also one boy who was holding up a 'Welcome!' sign.

"Woah..." "It's huge!" Eveline heard Ortho and Grim gasp making her nod. "The music's annoying though" Eveline heard Jeanne say in a annoyed tone as they heard festive music blare a bit too loudly. Leona's ears flicked, kind of agreeing. "You've got to admit, the school looks amazing. But it feels like Night Raven College is more better at the construction apartment." Jamil said and a few nod, with mutters of agreement.

When they pulled up to the front, there was a big group of people with instruments. The guy, who was driving this Limo, opened the door for them. As they stepped out, everyone seemed to look at them in surprise and awe until Malleus was the last one to come out making almost everyone run away. "Why are they running away?" Grim, who was on Eveline's shoulder, said and Eveline nodded her head at Malleus making the Tanuki kind of understand. The girl then saw the fae sigh sadly which lead to her grabbing his arm with a comforting squeeze and a kind smile making him smile back at her like he's saying his thanks.

"Idia Shroud, you have that back at your dorm! Put it back, or it'll be off with your head!" Riddle said to the 3rd-year as held held the game device that was originally from the car, they were arguing about that until the red head said those words making him groan and place it back in the car.

After that, an old woman-who was next to a girl with brown wavy hair, started talking to us. "Welcome to Royal Swords Academy, new students! I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress." Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"The Fairy Godmother! As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?" Kalim asked, "Bibbidi bobbidi you know it" Fairy Godmother replied cheerfully, “That’s so cool." Eveline said as she stepped up to her, "I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with a warm smile." She said, "And that sparkly wand." Jeanne said now beside her. "That was a long time ago before I retired to become a Principal in this school. But as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" Fairy Godmother said and the twins smiled at that answer.  
"It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Arthur." A boy with sunlight-like hair and emerald eyes said with a huge smile on his face but then he got interrupted by the girl who has the brown hair, "Prince Arthur, soon to be king!" When she said that, Leona's ears flicked in annoyance.   
Then another person came up, she has short pale blonde hair and soft brown eyes. "I'm Yuu, Arthur's younger sister. By the way, is that a cat?" She said as she pointed at Grim. Eveline sweat dropped, while Jeanne snickered making the people on the opposite side of them confused.

"I'll have you know that I am not a cat!" Grim yelled and Yuu squeaked in surprise, Arthur and the brown-haired girl gasped in shock while Fairy Godmother eyes widened with a gasp. "It Talks!" The brown-haired girl said, "Yeah I talk! Isn't it obvious!? I'll have ya know ya pink stale brownie that I am the Great Grim!!" The Tanuki said making the girl annoyed when he called her a pink stale brownie. (The naming will have to do for now)

"Excuse him, he doesn't like to be called a cat." Azul said with a small, "Why did you bring that thing in the first place? I thought that we're suppose to get students only, not a furry animal." The rude girl said and Eveline glared at her, stepping forward. "Don't be rude to my friend! I warn you, if I loose my temper you will be sorry, understand?!" She asked in a cold tone, walking towards her. Before she could even get to her, Leona had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack, "Sorry about her, bad temper and all." The Lion beastman said and went back to where he was standing, Grim was now on Jeanne's arms and was growling at the brown-haired girl.

"Forgive her, this is Aria-" Ben said,"Princess Aria, his girlfriend, right Artie?" Aria asked, again interrupting him. "She also can be a sarcastically sassy younger sibling, I am Briar. Her older sister." Another girl said, she looked similar to Aria but has purple eyes instead of a light brown colour. Eveline laughed, making Aria frown at her even if the Blonde haired girl was still being carried like a sack. "Arthur, Yuu and Aria are going to show you all around and I'll see you all tomorrow. Please remember that the Doors Of Wisdom Are Never Shut! But the library hours are from 8:00am to 11:00pm, as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother said then walked away with a group of people and a marching band following her. 

  
"Don't cause any trouble for yourself, Aria." Briar said to her sister as she walks away with the others.

Leona finally put Eveline down and she went to her siblings and Grim. As she let Grim onto her shoulders again, Arthur started talking, "It is so, so, so good to finally-" He was going to give Leona a handshake but received a glare making Arthur shake Azul's hand instead since the octopus boy was next to the lion, "Meet you all." The Crown Prince continued with a smile on his face. He walked over to Riddle and shook his hand, "This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history!" The Auradon Prince said. He walked over to where Jamil and Kalim are standing and shook Kalim's hand, "Chocolate?" Arthur asked after he shook his hand since the white haired boy had a smudge of chocolate on his face, and took a step to the side, and shook Jamil's hand too. Idia was shy so he scrambled back while Ortho greeted the prince happily; Vil shook his hand and so did Jeanne who gave him a pat on his head, he proceeded to shake both Eveline and Grim's hand/paw as well, also receiving a pat on the head by Eveline. Ben still smiled, without a care in the world. Even surprising Malleus as he then went to go shake his hand.

"As the day our two people's began to heal-" Arthur got interrupted by Eveline, "Or the day that you show twelve of us to where the bathrooms are." Arthur smiled at Eveline almost embarrassingly, "A little bit over the top?" He asked as he made his way back over to his sister, "More than a little. Couldn't be worse" Eveline replied with a nod of agreement from Yuu.  
"Well, so much for my first impression." Arthur laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, "You'll do better next time, big brother." Yuu said.

"So how about a tour?" Arthur asked, Eveline and Jeanne looked at each other then turned to look at Arthur and Yuu. They started to walk away with Aria clinging onto Arthur as the eleven, or twelve since Grim was being carried by Eveline, trailed behind the three.


	4. Chapter 4

Eveline zoned out as Arthur and Yuu talked about the history of RSA and how it was made into a high school by their father when he became king. They all stopped in front of a statue of who most assume is Arthur and Yuu's dad, when Arthur suddenly clapped his hands, the statue morphed into a beast. "Fnyaa!? The statue changed form!!" Grim said and Kalim, Azul, Riddle, and Idia were also surprised as he was. Besides Ortho, who was in awe.

"It's okay. Our father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible" Yuu says. "Does he shed much?" Jamil asks still looking at the statue. "Yup, mom won't even let him on the couch," Arthur says jokingly while Leona began to mutter about a certain wolf beastman who can turn into a giant wolf.

We continued to follow the others and the tour continues with the lunch tables, lockers, etc. "So, do you have a lot of magic here at Auradon? Like wands and flying brooms for example" Riddle asks after looking around the room and then back at Auradon's Crown Prince. "Yes, it exists of course. But we only use it in some classes instead because of the new rules set up by Fairy Godmother. Us students aren't allowed to use magic outside of campus and only if necessary," Arthur replies and a few smiles diminished. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals after all," Yuu says again. "Some who happened to be royalty," Azul says. "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years" Aria says wrapping Arthur's arm around her and he looked uncomfortable, which was noticeable to everyone besides Aria-of course.

Yuu decided to break the uncomfortable tension, as she spoke.

"So since it's a Saturday, how about we show you guys your dorms next, then maybe tomorrow we can show you all the rest of the school?" She asked the VK's as she moved to stand next to her brother. Most nodded to her, but all approved since they needed to get together and plan how they were going to get the wand or to be able to get comfortable since they would be staying until at least the next year.

"Okay." Yuu continued but stopped and made an embarrassed and shy face. "...I'm sorry but, what are all of your names..? I wasn't there when Arthur introduce the idea of you guys coming here," She said and Arthur chuckled nervously at that.

"Well for starters, my name is Vil Schoenheit," The 3rd year said and patted both of his sibling's heads, "The one by my right is Eveline and by my left is Jeanne, they're my little sisters. We are the children of the Evil Queen." He said and the three all saw Aria step back a little, making them all somewhat grin.

"My name is Riddle, Riddle Rosehearts. I'm the Grandson of the Queen of Hearts-or former in Auradon since we didn’t get news on who’s currently ruling Wonderland." Riddle introduced himself. Recalling that his Grandmother told him that Wonderland isn’t connected in the Island, so they couldn’t return there anymore. He placed a hand in his pocket, holding something that was given to him by his Grandmother.

"Hello! My name's Kalim Viper! This is Jamil Viper! We're the Nephews of Jafar!" Kalim introduced cheerfully, "I could've introduced myself though..." Jamil muttered but nodded at Yuu. "Sorry," Kalim said to his brother*, "It's fine..."

(*they consider themselves as brothers since they were raised together, note that this is a Descendants AU, so there are a lot of background changes)

"My name's Azul Ashengrotto, the son of Ursula. It's nice to meet you." Azul said while smiling and tipping his hat at Yuu.

"My name's Ortho Shroud, and this is my big brother!" Ortho said in his robotic-like voice which sounded very human-like. Idia, feeling someone's eyes looking at him, put up his hood and stuttered "I-I'm Idia...Idia Shroud...One of Hades' kids."

"I'm Leona Kingscholar," The Lion Beastman said with his hands on his hips. "The exiled Prince of the Afterglow Savannah, If you're gonna say something about that then beat it. I don't give a damn" He glared since he doesn't like to be in this place any longer.

"Forgive him, from what I know he doesn't like this place." Malleus said while Leona snarled at him "I am Malleus Draconia. Son of the Witch of Thorns, Maleficent," The Dark Fae said with a smile which made Aria look a little frightened, but Yuu only gulped and just nodded kindly.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said and looked at the twins, "Eveline, Jeanne. You two can come with me, I'll show you where you'll be staying until the end of the school year." The princess told them. While Arthur told all of the boys that they would go with him to their rooms.

All of them went deeper into the school and finally saw three doors. There were Double doors in the centre that Arthur mentioned being the Grand Common Room, where students can come and relax. Ten there were two single doors on either side of the double doors. Arthur turned and headed toward the door on the far left and noticed that Aria followed him without question and since she refused to let go of his arm she walked with them as well.

"I should tell you that unfortunately, you guys won't be staying in the same room," Arthur told the VK boys as they walked away from the girls. He leads them down into a long corridor that had a lot of doors on one side and windows on the other. "So these are the boys' dorms." He explained and the boys kept their focus on where they were going so they could find their way back out.

After a few minutes, Arthur stopped outside a wooden door, forcing the others to stop as well. He opened the door, revealing a boy with strawberry-blonde hair who was currently petting a small dog. "Vil, this is Matthew and his dog, Prudence." Arthur said and the boy looked up to his guests and gave a small shy wave, "Matthew, this is Vil" The Prince introduced. As Vil went inside, Arthur closed the door behind him and heard the two start to talk to each other making him relieved.

"Riddle, this is your dorm room." The prince stated as he pushed open the door. Inside, they saw a tall boy sitting next to one of the desks. "This is Alistair, your roommate. Al, this is Riddle." He introduced them to each other, Alistair has pale blonde hair and blue eyes and greeted the red-haired boy. "Think you could help Riddle settle in while I show these guys to their room?" Arthur asked the blonde, who nodded back to him. Riddle slowly walked inside and Arthur closed the door behind him, hearing the two boys start to talk to each other as he did.

They stopped at the next door down, and Arthur told Kalim that he's next which made Jamil glance at the white-haired boy. The Scarabian leader noticed and told Jamil that he would be fine as he entered the room. He had been expecting his roommate to be inside like Alistair had been, but found the room empty. He looked around the room before turning back to Arthur.

"Your roommate is Aziz. He is Aladdin and Jasmine's son."

Arthur explained and Kalim and Jamil couldn't help but gulp at this information. Of all the people he could have been sharing a room, they pick their Uncle's enemy's son. Both brothers just couldn't believe it but their attention was back to Arthur when he spoke. "Aziz thought it might be better for you to settle in a little before you met him. He'll be back later."

Kalim nodded and Jamil sent a nod back at him like he was saying good luck to his adopted brother before Arthur closed the door. When the door closed Kalim released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and looked around nervously while fiddling with one of the bags he brought.

As Arthur closed the door he noticed Jamil's glances and gave a gentle smile, "Don't worry Jamil, your brother will be fine." He said, "Aziz is a nice person, you can trust me. The reason your brother is staying with him was decided on lottery numbers on who would you guys stay with so there would be fewer problems in moving rooms." Jamil nodded at his explanation, but couldn't help but worry a little bit.

"This is your room, by the way, Jamil," Arthur said as he showed him the door, which was a few doors next to Aziz and Kalim's, which relieved Jamil since he could go to that room quickly to meet up. When Arthur opened the door, the VK boys were met with a boy that has almost wavy black hair and light brown eyes. Currently, he was reading what seems like a cookbook but soon noticed the people by his door. "Jamil, this is Navin, your roommate. Navi, this is Jamil." Arthur introduced and both of them shook hands, "I have a question, do you enjoy cooking?" He asked and Jamil nodded making him smile, "Then we might get along greatly." Navin said which gave him a curious look.

"Cooking is his hobby," Arthur explains as he closed their door and led the others farther away from the previous door.

They stopped at a door, and it was Azul's turn. When they went in, the room was empty, Azul looked around and noticed that it looked ocean themed. "I presume I'm in the same situation as Kalim?" Azul asked and Arthur meekly nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "Kind of, he requested that you could stay with him. His name is Rielle, son of Ariel and Eric. Though he's currently attending the Swim Club meeting." He said making the Octopus Merman nod in understanding. Closing the door, Arthur lead Idia, Ortho, Malleus, and Leona to another door, which was the third door next to where Azul is in. It's where Idia and Ortho are staying.

Opening it, revealed another empty room.

Arthur looked confused and spoke, "Strange, he's usually-" "I'm here!" A voice appeared from their lefts, turning around, it was a guy running towards them.

"Oh no..." Idia muttered, "Idia?" Malleus asked as he looked at him but soon realized why he said that since the guy who ran to them had introduced himself, "Hey Roomie! My name's Herkie, son of Hercules!" The guy said to Idia, radiating some kind of bright aura for some reason. "H-hi..." Idia said and thought that he will be in immediate doom ‘ _I’m doomed! It’s like that one scenerio in that anime that a nerd was rooming with a jock!! I’mdoomedI’mdoomedI’mdoomedI’mdoomedI’mdoomedI’mdoomed_ ‘ . "Herk, these are your roommates. Idia and Ortho...your cousins, I think?" Arthur said which made Herkie shrug as he thought of the same thing. "Hello! My name's Ortho!" Ortho said, waving his hand at him which made Herkie gasp in amazement. "No way! My cousin's a robot!" He gasped which made Ortho and Idia annoyed, "He's part machine!/ I'm part machine!" They both said, "Whoops! I'm sorry!" Herkie said apologetically, Idia could instantly tell that Herkie, his technical cousin. Is kind of similar to Kalim which made him sigh.

As the three (Herkie, Idia and Ortho) went to their room. Arthur, Aria, Leona and Malleus went to a couple of more doors and reached their destination. Arthur opened the door, revealing a boy with golden hair and brown eyes. He was busy playing with mice which seemed to make him happy since he never heard them enter. "Elliot," Arthur called and he turned his head to them in surprise, the mice too, as they started scurrying away. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you guys there. Hehe..." Elliot chuckled nervously, "It's alright," Arthur told him and looked at Malleus, "This is your roommate. Malleus meet Elliot, and Elliot, this is Malleus." He introduced both of them to each other. "I hope you both get along," Arthur also said. "We'll try," Elliot said, "Don't worry, I'm not the type who bites." Malleus said which made Leona growl knowing what he meant making Elliot, Arthur and Aria chuckle nervously.

"Both of you seem like good friends," Aria said, trying to lighten the mood. "We aren't." Both Leona and Malleus said at the same time. "A-anyways, Leona. Let's get you to your room." Arthur said making Leona huff and gladly leave the room.

The room Leona is in was actually a door next to Malleus' room, which was kinda frustrating to the Beastman. When Arthur opened the door, it revealed a Fox beastman fixing something by one of the desks. The fox's ears twitched and his eyes looked up to meet the three who came in the room. "Leona, this is Finn. Finn, this is your new roommate Leona." Arthur introduced them, ' _Great, another Rook_.' Leona thought as he noticed what was Nick fixing, it was an Archer's bow.

Meanwhile...

Yuu, Evelyn, Grim, and Jeanne watched as the boys left with Aria in tow.

Both twins were beyond relieved the prissy princess had left. Although they may use the girl for some 'harmless' magical experiments. Hey, no one gets away with hurting her friends. Once the boys and princess entered the doors Evie and Mal turned back to face Yuu.

"Follow me, guys." She told before leading them to the door on the far right. In a few minutes, the three girls were through the door and Yuu led them down a corridor similar to the one the boys had just walked down. "I'm sorry, but both of you won't be staying in the same room," Yuu said to them. "It's alright, back at our school on the island we were in separate dorms," Evelyn said and Yuu understood that as they finally stopped after passing a few more doors later.

"This is your dorm, Jeanne," Yuu stated as she opened the door. Jeanne walked into the room and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. The walls were Beige and dark brown, the ceiling looked like it was made of wood and its only a little frilly.

"This is amazing. It looks very comfortable" Jeanne stated as she turned on the spot to get a view of the full room.

"I'm glad you like it," Yuu responded and Evelyn nodded, agreeing with what both of them said. "Your roommate is Ellie. Her mom is Queen Anna. She's out sorting some stuff out but you'll meet her later on and she'll give you the other key to the room." She explained to which Jeanne simply nodded. She was too distracted by the room's interesting decorations (some of which were snowflakes) to answer verbally even when Yuu told her they would leave her to settle in or when Evelyn and Grim said their goodbye's.

Evelyn and Grim followed Yuu further down the corridor and was surprised when the princess didn't stop until they were outside the last door of the corridor. Both gave the princess a quizzical look until Yuu handed Evelyn a key and beckoned for her to unlock the door herself. Slowly, making sure to keep an eye on the black-haired girl, Evelyn opened the door.

As the door swung open, both Evelyn and Grim were pleasantly surprised by the colour scheme. The room was decorated in blue, white and yellow instead of neon pink or any other flashy colour, much to Mal's joy. She didn't think she would cope with living in a pink room, especially Grim since he hates the colour. Evelyne and Grim walked slowly into the room and noticed Yuu had followed her in. "So, who are we rooming with?" The tanuki asked the princess as he looked around the room. He didn't see anything that would give away who his and Evelyn's roommate was.

"Me," Yuu stated and both cat and human turned to face her and found that she was serious. "I hope you don't mind?" She asked the blonde-haired girl. She hoped the other teen would be okay with it. From the way, Evelyn immediately disliked Aria and the way Grim was (Yuu has a soft spot for almost any kind of animal) she knew she would get on well with them and had made the right choice telling Arthur to have Evelyn placed in her dorm room. She certainly didn't mind sharing her room and with who Evelyn's mother was and they would need someone to look out for them, although Yuu was pretty sure her brother would be also looking out for them then and the others too.

"No. It's fine, I kinda like you" Evelyne responded. She did, she thought Yuu seemed to have a little VK attitude in her but she hoped the boys- and her sister had a room together otherwise things just got more complicated. "Anyway, I'm going to go find the boys. C'mon Grim" Evelyn told Yuu and Grim who immediately went up to her shoulders.

"These are their dorm numbers," Yuu stated, she held out a folded piece of paper to her new roommate. "Go back out the way we came to the courtyard and through the door we saw them go in earlier. It'll take you straight to the boy's dorms. Then you just need to find the right room." She explained as Evelyn opened the note and gave it for Grim to read.

"Thanks," Evelyn said before grabbing her backpack off her new bed. She rushed out of the room and got Jeanne from her's before they each headed off to find the boys with Grim instructing which room number they were all in. If they could get a plan or two and think of a way they could execute it at night, then they wouldn't have to endure anymore of this constant niceness that the people of Auradon, minus Aria, of course, seemed to have been going on.


End file.
